


Yellow Scarf

by brigitwritesstuff



Category: I Made America (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, fradams, ive written 100 percent of this past 1 AM, so i guess this is my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brigitwritesstuff/pseuds/brigitwritesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John keeps a mental note of most everything Ben says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Scarf

          John returned home from work one afternoon particularly happy. "James? Where is James?"

          "In here!" Ben called from the kitchen, still trying to get the man to eat something. John came in, holding a yellow scarf. He extended it to James.

          "This is for you, so you don't get cold." He didn't react right away, but eventually he realized it was a gift and took it.

          Ben smiled. "Aw, how kind! Where'd you find that?"

          "I remembered you said this morning that you worried he was cold and just couldn't tell us, so I visited a store on my way home. I thought this would make him happy, since he seems to like the color yellow."

          Ben was flattered to hear that John had paid attention to his words. "Mmm, you'd think so, but he's usually dressed like he's mourning. I think this outfit is only because his wife made him wear something normal."

          James wrapped the scarf around his neck and held one end of it tight in his hand. "He seems to like it." John commented.

          "Good. It's the first thing about the world that he's enjoyed since arriving here. Thank you for remembering what I said. If I'm being honest, I've had not much aid with him."

          Sarcastically, John replied "Oh, Alexander's not nurturing enough?"

          Ben scoffed. "No, not very. I suppose he tries. Maybe. George has made no efforts, which is to be expected from him. And Thomas has been surprisingly useless. You would think he'd want to take care of his friend."

          "It's terrible. They're so close, I see no reason for him to be negligent." For a moment, both of them just watched James play with the scarf. "If you were ailing, I'd take care of you."

          He was a little caught off guard by this, but John treated it like any other phrase he's ever said. As milliseconds passed by, he felt the screaming need to say something just as affectionate. "And I would care for you too."

          John smiled. "Well, I ought to be going to sleep. Goodnight!"

          "Goodnight." Ben replied. "Thank you, again."

          "It was my pleasure."


End file.
